super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Moritz
The Amazing Moritz is the thirty-second episode of the series Super Wings. Its plot revolves around a young boy named Moritz who lives in Vienna and requested a Magician's hat to help him perform his first magic show. But, because of his frisky rabbit Marcel, things get a little crazy and the Super Wings are needed to restore order. Synopsis Dizzy is doing a magic trick in front of Roy and Jett, in which she claims she will raise up in the air. Roy watches amazed while Dizzy ascends and remains suspended airborne but Jett argues that it is no magic trick because she is a helicopter and eventually Roy also agree that flying is normal for her. As Dizzy lands and admits that Roy and Jett got her, Jett performs a magic trick of his own, inviting his two friends to watch him disappear. Like Dizzy, however, he too, is not doing a magic trick, but actually going around Roy and Dizzy at a speed so high that he is barely visible. Once back at Roy's side, he says that what he has done it is called magic by someone, but he calls it Jett-Speed. While Roy, Jett and Dizzy are laughing together, Jimbo's voice calling Jett to the control room resonates, so he leaves under Roy's and Dizzy's astonished eyes. Once arrived at the control room, Jimbo informs Jett that he has to deliver a package to a child named Moritz who resides in Vienna, the biggest city in Austria, a country of Europe. As Jett is about to leave Jimbo tells him that, since they speak German there, a good word to know is "Wunderbar", the German word for "wonderful". As he is leaving, Jett says to Jimbo that he is sure he is going to have a "Wunderbar" time. Meanwhile, Moritz at his house is practicing prestidigitation in front of his father, but he is a little bothered by his rabbit Marcel being a bit mischievous, so he very mildly scolds him and tells him he hopes he will behave himself at the actual show, implying that he intends to perform a magic show later. Jett arrives in Vienna and lands at Moritz's house. Moritz is very surprised to see him for the first time and invites him in his house, where he introduces his father to him. Moritz opens his package and takes out a Magician's hat which will serve as a piece of his Magician's outfit for his show. Since he does not have an assistant, Moritz asks Jett if he would like to be it, and he enthusiastically agrees. Moritz greets his father and leaves with Jett to the theatre where he will perform. At the theatre, Jett notices a rope as it is being pulled by Marcel and asks Moritz what it is for, so he explains him that the rope, if pulled, opens a door in the floor which leads to the stage, and it will be used for his final number in which he will pull his rabbit Marcel out of his hat. As soon as the show begins, Marcel starts acting mischievous, jumping while still in Moritz's hat from his head and interfering in a trick by appearing unplanned between the flowers in a vase, so Jett decides to lock him up in his cage. This backfires as Marcel escapes Jett's grasp while he is trying to put him inside the cage and ends up on a piano. Jett, trying to catch Marcel, accidentally bumps on the piano pushing it and sending him moving on a slope, resulting in the piano speeding out of the theatre with Marcel on it. After having told Moritz about what has happened, Jett promptly exits the theatre and gives chase to the piano but he, too, ends up on it. The piano keeps on speeding and along the way Jett unwillingly collects a lot of things, like a dog, a fish in a bowl, clothes and a violin, a cello and a saxophone from street musicians. Unable to stop the piano by himself, Jett resorts to calling an astonished Jimbo for help. Shortly after, Dizzy arrives in Jett's aid and tosses her rescue cushion catcher in front of a railing on the river Danube, which the piano is about to crash into. Jett and the piano bounce on Dizzy's cushion, reverse direction and speed towards the theatre. As Dizzy tries to stop the runaway piano with her rescue ropes, however, the speed of the piano is so much that she becomes pulled by it. Eventually, Jett and everything else that was on the piano end up on the secret door and then fall into the secret passage, because of Marcel jumping on the rope and pulling it. Shortly after this, Dizzy falls into the secret passage as well. Meanwhile Moritz is introducing to the public his final trick and proceeds to put his hand in his hat, hoping that Jett has succeeded to find his rabbit but instead pulls out of his hat the piano, Jett, Dizzy, Marcel and everything previously ended up on the piano during his run through Vienna. Moritz then performs one last trick where he makes doves appear from under a handkerchief, and these fly towards the public, while Dizzy plays the piano with Marcel sitting on it, the dog plays the violin, the fish plays the saxophone and Jett plays the cello. After the show is finished, Moritz's father congratulates his son who says that he never could have done it without Jett, Dizzy and, since he demands his attention, Marcel, too. Jett and Dizzy then take off while Moritz, his father and Marcel wave to them. Gallery Moritz.png|Dizzy does a magic trick to amuse Jett and Roy! Moritz39.png|Jett and Roy soon find out that it is not a great magic trick raise up into the air if you are an helicopter! Moritz38.png|Dizzy laughs because her friends could not have been tricked! Moritz37.png|Jett can disappear! Or can he not? Moritz36.png|Jett is called to the control room. Moritz35.png|Roy and Dizzy are amazed by Jett's speed. Moritz34.png|Jimbo can do magic tricks! Moritz33.png|A package appeared from under the kerchief! Moritz32.png|Moritz performs for his father. Moritz31.png|Marcel is a bit mischevious and interferes in Moritz's tricks. Moritz30.png|Moritz and his rabbit Marcel. Moritz29.png|Jett delivers the package to Moritz. Moritz28.png|Moritz invites Jett in his house. Moritz27.png|Jett is introduced by Moritz to his father. Moritz26.png|Moritz opens the package and everyone finds out it contains... Moritz25.png|A magician hat! Moritz24.png|Moritz wears his new magician hat. Moritz23.png|The audience has arrived and the show can begin! Moritz22.png|The backstage door to the secret passage. Moritz21.png|Moritz performs his magic show with Jett as his assistant. Moritz20.png|Marcel keeps on making unwanted appearances in Moritz's show and Moritz gets angry at him. Moritz19.png|To stop his mischieviousness, Jett decides to put Marcel in a cage... Moritz18.png|But things do not go as planned and Marcel ends up on a piano that, for being accidentally pushed by Jett, speeds away out of the theatre. Moritz17.png|Jett tells Moritz that there is a problem. Moritz16.png|Jett tries to catch Marcel and the piano but ends up with on the piano with a dog, a fish in a bowl and a clothes hanger on his head.... Moritz15.png|...as well as a violin, a cello and a saxophone accidentally taken from street musicians! Moritz14.png|The street musicians before Jett passed by. Moritz13.png|The street musicians after Jett has passed by. Moritz12.png|Even animals are curious to know who the Super Wings are! Moritz11.png|Jett continues his crazy ride but is a little relieved because he has come up with the idea to call the Super Wings! Moritz10.png Moritz9.png|Dizzy has come to the rescue! Moritz8.png|Jett bounces on Dizzy's cushion and begins to speed in the opposite direction. Moritz7.png|Jett and the piano with all its passengers are getting back to the theatre, but how can they stop? Moritz6.png|Moritz realizes that he is grabbing Marcel in his hat... Moritz5.png|...But instead ends up pulling out Jett, Dizzy, the piano and everything else that was on it! Moritz4.png|Moritz's magic show's Gran Finale! Moritz3.png|Moritz's father congratulates with his son for having performed a great magic show. Moritz2.png|Moritz, his father and Marcel salutes Dizzy and Jett as they leave. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Super Wings